


Sweet Fix (Podfic)

by Oddfront



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of ThatsAKitKat's  Sweet Fix</p><p>Sam's eyes are mostly on Dean's ass though; how it swells from Dean's thick thighs, draws the shorts tight and has them riding up. Crazy, what Dean's ass does to him. Sam sinks his teeth into his tongue looking at it, hands twitching by his sides, eager to knead into all that soft flesh, eager to bite deep and mark Dean where he's palest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Fix (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Fix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293682) by [thatsakitkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsakitkat/pseuds/thatsakitkat). 



> This is recorded by me and I am over the age of 18.

The podfic can be found here: [Sweet Fix](http://oddfront.tumblr.com/post/79724735498/sweetfix)

Now also download-able [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sweet-fix)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening, if you enjoyed it, please leave feed back for me, I love hearing what you guys think.


End file.
